nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scar Chronicles/Credits
Opening Credits Original 2002's Theatrical Version= Walt Disney Pictures & Warner Bros. Feature Animation and Paramount Pictures & Nickelodeon Movies and Twentieth Century Fox and Universal Pictures & Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures and YouTube Studios Presents A''' Klasky Csupo & PDI/DreamWorks and United Plankton Pictures & Pixar Animation Studios and Jerry Bruckheimer Films and Hasbro Studios and Reel FX Creative Studios and Family Home Entertainment & Scholastic Entertainment and Valve Studios and Blue Sky Studios '''Production The Scar Chronicles |-| 2022's 3D Re-Release Version= Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls: The first beginning minutes scene for Mr. McTeague and German Poacher in this motion picture which are not presented in 3-D. However though, you will might needed that special put on, Real-D and IMAX 3D glasses to put your heads up. Walt Disney Pictures & Warner Bros. Animation and Paramount Animation & Nickelodeon Movies and Twentieth Century Fox Animation and Universal Pictures & Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures and YouTube Studios Presents A''' Klasky Csupo & PDI/DreamWorks and United Plankton Pictures & Pixar Animation Studios and Jerry Bruckheimer Films and Hasbro Studios and Reel FX Creative Studios and Family Home Entertainment & Scholastic Entertainment and Valve Studios and Blue Sky Studios '''Production The Scar Chronicles 3D Closing Credits Directed by Gary Trousdale & Kirk Wise "Reel FX" Directed by Dale Carman "Blue Sky" Directed by Chris Wedge "Pixar" Directed by Joe Ranft Live-Action Directors Jon Vavreau Ridley Scott Joe Johnston Co-Directors Don Bluth Gary Goldman John Pomeroy Brad Bird Peter Jackson "Blue Sky" Co-Directed by Carlos Saldanha "Pixar" Co-Directed by Lee Unkrich Live-Action Co-Director Steven Spielberg Screenplay by John Musker & Ron Clements and Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio Screenplay by Donald McEnery & Bob Shaw & Irene Mecchi "Pixar" Screenplay by Andrew Stanton & Daniel Gerson Live-Action Screenplay by George Lucas & David Koepp Story by Dean DeBlois & Chris Sanders Brad Bird Francis Glebas Randy Cartwright Bradley Raymond "Pixar" Story by Andrew Stanton & Jeff Pidgeon Bob Peterson Glenn McQueen & Ralph Eggleston Produced by Don Hahn Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt Derryl DePriest Billy Lagor "Blue Sky" Produced by Lori Forte Live-Action Produced by Robert Watts Frank Marshall Jerry Bruckheimer Tim Burton Henry Selick Stephen Sommers James Cameron Based on "The Scar Chronicles" Characters Created by Erik Hillenburg Executive Producers Jeffrey Katzenberg Brad Bird "Blue Sky" Executive Producer Christopher Meledandri "Pixar" Executive Producers John Lasseter Andrew Stanton Live-Action Executive Producers Seth Rogen Evan Goldberg Fran Walsh Philippa Boyens Peter Jackson Jon Landau J.J. Abrams Alex Kurtzman & Robert Orci Michael Crichton Gerald R. Molen Colin Wilson Mike Stenson Chad Oman Shawn Levy Co-Producers Frank Salazar Tracy Kramer Terry Thoren Mike Stenson Chad Oman Norton Virgien Aron Warner Daley Miller "Pixar" Co-Producer Graham Walters Supervising Editor Nick Fletcher Edited by Mark A. Hester & H. Lee Peterson Director of Photography John Seale Production Designers Daniel St. Pierre Hans Bacher Robert St. Pierre Tim Hodge Darrell Rooney "Pixar" Production Designer Ed Catmull Art Directors Ronald W. Lukas Paul Lasaine Michael Giaimo Ric Sluiter Andrew Gaskill Music Score by Hans Zimmer and Michael Bross Additional Music by Craig Braginsky James Horner Steve Jablonsky Music Supervisor Jason Bentley Executive Music Producers Chris Montan George Acogny Sequence Directors Stig Bergqvist Sherm Cohen Zhenia Delioussine Paul DeMeyer Seth Engstrom Johnny Holmquist Lisa Keene Samuel Michlap Greg Tiernan Additional Sequence Directors Richardo Delgado John Eng Raul Garcia Jeff Johnson Franky Marino Panagiotis Rappas Mark Risley Scott Santoro Toni Vian Digital Production Manager Gerald "Jerry" Mills Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Casting Associate Cast Voice Direction by Charlie Adler Jamie Thomason Peter Renaday Additional Voice Direction by Thomas J. Kenny Additional Casting by Ginny McSwain, C.S.A. Artistic Supervisors Storyboard Supervisor Brad Ableson Supervising Storyboard Supervisor Johnny Achenbach Storyboard Artists Head of Story Saxton Moore Steven Dean Moore Supervising Storyboard Artists Storyboard Coordinator John Stevenson Supervising Storyboard Coordinators Andrei Svislotski Deannie Wellins Erik Wiese Character Designers Timothy Bailey James Baxter Edward Bell Paul Briggs Julian Chaney Andrew Chavez Peter De Seve Alberto Doose Paul Duncan Thom Enriquez Leon Estrin Supervising Character Designers Tony Fucile Mike Gabriel Vance Gerry Darek Gogol Eric Goldberg Co-Character Designers Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Carter Goodrich Carlos Grangel Visual Development Supervisor Joseph Grant Visual Developments Dale Hendrickson David Krentz Todd Kurosawa Cameron "Camera" Maloni Ricky Maki Richard Manginsay Nicolas Marlet Paco Medina Emilie Mitev Ofloda "Monster House" Monstro Carlos Ortega Sergio Pablos Tina Price Facundo Rabaudi Charles "Chucky" Ragins Renzo Rodriguez Matt Schofield Sergey Shramkovski Bruce W. Smith James C. "J.C." Sutherland Konstantin Valov J.J. Varab Supervising Visual Developments Rossen Varbanov Tanya Wilson C.G.I. Software - Visual Development Artist Thomas C. Meyer Prop Design Supervisor Johnnie Krause Prop Designers Geoffrey Anderson Cory Carani Andre Christou Robert Ryan Cory Kenneth Harsha Frank Jen Julia Kalantarova Alan Kerswell Kevin N. Moore Travis Morse Jeffrey Moy Leonardo Quintua Lou Romano Vladimir Rubizhevsky John Seymore Craig Simmons Armani Styles Jefferson R. Weekley Art Department Coordinators Paul Lasaine Ronald W. Lukas Ray Zibach Unit Directors Alexs Stadermann Andrew Collins Layout Supervisor Allen Tam Supervising Layout Supervisor Frederick Craig Head of Layout James Beihold Jeff Dickson Layout Coordinators Scottie Caple Shawn Colbeck Kevyn L. Wallace Layout Artists Mitchell Bernel Orlando Baeza Carlos Baeza Orlando Gumatay Derek Thompson Mark Marren Adam Henry Alex Ruiz Bradley "DJ Brad" Vandergrift Brian Kesinger Caroline Cruikshank Christopher Lautrette Colm Duggan Heiko Drenkenberg Ernest Elicanal Gerry Galang Danny Johnson Dan St. Pierre Daniel Hu David B. Funston David Moorehead Devon Obama-Shepard Dominick Polcino Michael Polcino Edguardo Olivares Eric Oliver Erick T. Tran Ernest Keen Franc Reyes Gerald McAleece III Grant Lee James Marquez Johnny Braunreuther Jimmy Buckhouse Jim "James" Purdum Frederick J. Gardner III Jeffrey Myers Jeremy Robinson Kenneth Pittenger Lorenzo Martinez Louis E. Gonzales Mark Watts Martin Scully Matthew Faughnan Merriwether Williams Paulie Ween Ralph Sosa Richard Manginsay Richie Shiba Rickey "But Itz A Boy!?!" Salonga Shane K. Sowell Shannon O'Connor Simon J. Smith Supervising Layout Artists Conrad Vernon Teddie "Teddybear" Seko Thomas E. Richner Tom Shannon Young Soo Lee Animators Tim Allen Tony Bancroft Richard Baneham Richard Bazley Arnaud Berthier Aaron Blaise Davey Brewster Robert Bryan Alessandro Carloni Michael Cedeno Tim Crawfurd Richardo Curttis Anthony De Rosa Kenneth Duncan Andy Gaskill Lenny Graves Rudolphe Guenoden Joe Haidar Dickie "Dick" Hoppe Ron Husband James Young Jackson Jay Jackson Broosey Johnson Benny Jones Mark Kausler Ernest Keen Serguei Kouchnerov Douglas Krohn Fabio Lignini Duncan Marjoribanks Patrick Mate Dominique Monfery Kenny Morrissey Michael Nguyen Sergio Pablos Wendy Perdue Garry Perkovac Robb Pratt Christopher Reed William Salazar Bobby Scott Kristof Serrand Mike Show Tom Sito Marc Smith David P. Stephan Yoshimichi Tamiura Dan Wagner Chris Wahl Bill Waldman Lawrence White Alex D. Williams Mark Williams John D. Williamson Supervising Animators James Baxter Andreas Deja David Brewster Bruce W. Smith Tony Fucile Stephan Franck Russ Edmonds Michael Surrey Will Finn Nik Ranieri Mike Gabriel Eric Goldberg Fabio Lignini Dale Baer Rodolphe Guenoden John Pomeroy David Pruiksma Rough Inbetweeners Gregg Azzopardi Kasey Coffey Wendie Lynn Fischer Neal Neal Stanley Goldstein Benjamin Gonzalez Noreen Beasley Nicholas Keramidas Mike Disa Grant Hiestand Joseph Mateo Bobby Persichetti Kevin M. Smith Wes Sullivan Larry R. Flores Clay Kaytis John Hurst Christopher Hubbard George A. Benavides Chris Sonnenburg Alliki Theofilopoulos Edmund Gabriel Gary D. Payne Michael Wu Background Designers Kathy Altieri Sunny Apinchapong Barry Atkinson Background Supervisor Kenneth Pittenger Background Artists Armand Baltazar David Beall Mannix Bennett Johnny M. Berrman Justin Brandstater Brooks Campbell Daniel Chiu Andre Christou Freddy Cline Sean Coons Daniel Cooper Bismarck "Butch" Datuin Alexander C. Dilts Desmond Downes Nathan Fowkes Brad J. Gake Ruben Hickman Bradley Hicks Samuel Ho Michael Humphries Tia W. Kratter Hughes MacDonald Cristy Maltese Jeffrey A. Mertz Sergie Michaels Gregory C. Miller Donald Moore Patrick Perner Debby Peterson Mikey Pettengill Andrew Phillipson Mike Pilato Dan Povenmire Charles "Chucky" Ragins Vladi Rubizhevsky Dean Scammahorn James Serrano Paul Shardlow Sergey Shramkovski Marianna Tankelevich Antonio N. Torres Kevin Turcotte Christopher Vachher Lance Wilder Scotty Wills Kevin Wurzer Clean-Up Animators Christopher Loudon Yelena Geodakyan Robert Tyler Donald Parmele Lureline Kohler Marcia Kimura Dougherty David E. Recinos Danny Tanaka Peggie Tonkonogy Stephen Lenze Mitchell Walker, Jr. Scott Anderson Inna Chon Edward Gutierrez Natasha Selfridge Daniel Bond Eddy B. Goral Franklin Dietz James Marquez Stephan Zupkas Bill Berg Tracey M. Lee Carl P. Hall Andrew Kolpin Kathleen M. Bailey Jan Naylor Brian Pimental Juliet Stroud Martin Korth Carl A. Bell James A. Harris Alex Topete Trevor Tamboline Brian Clift Debra Armstrong Jimmy Parris Emilie Jiuliano John Mathot Michael A. Venturini Renee Holt Johnnie Webber Richard Smitheman Tony Anselmo Shannon O'Connor Samuel Levine Eddie Pittman Bill Thinnes Lieven Miessen Terrence Naughton Michael Hazy Michael McKinney Dana M. Reemes Philip S. Boyd Christine Lawrence Finney Frank Montagna, Jr. Philippe Briones Raul Aguirre, Jr. Gail Frank Karen Hardenbergh Nancy Kiruse Steve Lubin Jacqueline Sanchez Nancy Kniep David Suding Robb Pratt Timing Directors Visual Effects Animators Francois Antoine John Allan Armstrong Gordon Baker Michael Bauer Allen Blyth Paulie "Paul" Briggs Alan Caldwell Jeff Capogreco Johnny M. Dillon Coolbert Fennelly Mark T. Henne Early A. Hibbert Craig L. Hoffman Allen Holter Franklin Iudica Michael Kilgore Mitchell Kopelman Dorse A. Lanpher Michael Lorenzen Dan Lund John MacFarlane Sean McLaughlin Joshua Qualtieri Dennis Rechhia Benjamin Snow Stephen Starr Jimmy Thornton J. David Thornton Tony West Kelvin Yasuda Digital Production Manager Steven A. Hills Digital Producers Matthew Baer Andrew Brownlow Markus Burki Andrew Joliff Dougie Ikeler Robert E. King Lewis Kofsky Henry LaBounta Danny C. Larson James Lloyd Jason Plapp Scott Rossman David Scarpitti Digital Production Executives Mike B. Anderson Ian J. Coony Andrea Losch James Tooley Digital Production Supervisor L. Cliff Brett Digital Background Painters Bill Damaschke Olga Andreyeva Dominique Blaskovich Kevin Gallegly Carl Jones Tia W. Kratter Alex Zabolotsky Production Coordinators Kara Lord Mary Ann McLeod Catherine Alexander Scene Planning Supervisor Thomas Baker Scene Planners Mark Henley Anna Marie Costa Johnny Cunningham Cynthia Goode Ronald Jackson Animation Checking Supervisor Barbara Wiles Animation Checkers Karen S. Paat Marvis Shaffer Karen Hepburn Denise M. Mitchell Gary Shafer 2-D Animation Processors Robyn L. Roberts Color Modeling Supervisor Karen Comella Color Stylists Pennie Coulter Debra Y. Siegel Barbara Lynn Hamane Anne Sorenson Debi Jorgensborg Painting/Final Checking Supervisor Hortensia M. Casagran Painters Carmen Sanderson Joyce Alexander Kirk Axtell II Phyllis Bird Russell Blandino Joseph Calderon Ofra Afouta Calderon Sybil E. Cuzzort Florida D'Ambrosio Robert Dettloff Gina Evans-Howard Christina E. Frazier Etsuko T. Fujioka Paulinho DeMingo-Palero Debbie Green Vernette K. Griffee Stevie Hirsch David Karp Angelika Katz Harlene Mears Deborah Mooneyham Karran Nugent Kenneth O'Malley Bruce G. Phillipson Rosalinde Praamsma Patrick Sekino Heidi Shellhorn Eyde Sheppherd Donald "Don" Shump Fujimiko R. Sommer S. Ann Sullivan Roxanne M. Taylor Tami Terusa Britt Van Der Nagel Final Checkers Monica Marroquin Terry N. Mc Donald Saskia Raevouri Michael D. Lusby Leia Dahlen Compositing Supervisors James "J.R." Russell Compositors Dolores Pope Shannon Fallis-Kane Timothy Gales Joseph Pfening Digital Film Printing and Opticals Editorial Production Assistant to the Producers Norma Elena Aragon Tracy Baker Michael Battle Thomas Carmichael Dana Ehrlich Kari Kim Lia Hijangos Victoria Panzarella Firdous Peck K. Patrick Stapleton Danielle L. Vaughn Production Assistants Tara Joan Brown Jammi "Jami" Burke Raines Carr Deirdre Cavanaugh Alice Dewey Brett Drogmund Adam J. Finmann Cat "Fannypack" Hartwell Bradley Kelly Tanja Knoblich Davis Marc Landers Chad Lemieux Adam Monahan James M. Silverman Hebron Simckes-Joffe Anita Treon Technology Workstations, Servers and Rendering Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Disney and Youtube's Preferred Technology Provider Digital Systems & Systems Administrator Animation Production by The Baer Animation Company Warner Bros. Feature Animation United Plankton Pictures TMS Entertainment Sunwoo Entertainment - Los Angeles Walt Disney Feature Animation - Paris, France Klasky Csupo, Inc. Hasbro Studios Blue Sky Studios Final Line Animation Services by Fox Animation Studios Additional Final Line Animators Caesar Avalos Carol David Bocalon Edwin Bocalon Greg Chin Scott Douthitt Martin Fagaen Shawn Gibson Juliet Indonila-Cabral Jack J. Joseph Ciara McCabe Alex Perez Andrzej Piotrowski Michael Rider Richard Simms Wendyo Van Essen Kenna Diane Vaughn Additional Final Line Animation Services by Heart of Texas Productions, Inc. Animators Clean-Up Key Assistant Animators Deborah Abbott Dan Abraham Jim Battaglia, Jr. Douglas Beck David Koppenhaver Erica Missey Jeanette Moreno Lance Meyers Jimmy Tovar Gabriel Valles Inbetweeners Richard R. Bartholmew Lisa Bozzetto Eddie Carrasco Cynthia Crowell Walt Holcombe Inez Hunicken John Keen Special Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company Marin County, California Visual Effects by Weta Digital Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks, Inc. Culver City, California Additional Animation Production by Reel FX Animation Studios Special Effects and Props by Weta Workshop Visual Effects by Asymmetric VFX Technicolor Visual Effects FutureWorks Creature Shop and Animatronics by Jim Henson's Creature Shop Pre-Visualizations by The Third Floor, Inc. Visual Effects and Animation by Rhythm + Hues Atomic Cartoons Zagtoon Toei Animation Film Roman Storyboard Artists Brad Ableson John Achenbach Lucas Gray Colin Heck Brian Kindregan Steven Dean Moore Robert Oliver Raymond S. Persi Stephen A. Reiss John Rice Chucky Sheetz Rossen Varbanov Additional Storyboard Artists Peter Avanzino Mark Ervin Steven Markowski Mark Risley Gregg Vanzo Animation Timing Supervisor Robert Ingram Animation Timers Neil Affleck Patrick Buchanan Richard Gasparian Adam Kuhlman Pete Michels John Alexander Reed Peter Shin Larry Smith Steve Socki Background Designers Lynna Blankenship Dima Malanitchev Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Jefferson R. Weekley Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dan Povenmire Timothy Bailey Jabu Henderson Dean Scammahorn Character Layout Artists Eduardo Acosta Edwin Aguilar Matthias "Bad Boys" Bauer Andy Chavez Peter J. DeLuca Rick Farmiloe Adam Dykstra Adam Henry Dan Johnson James Marquez Richard Manginsay Robert St. Pierre Alex Ruiz Mark Watts Michael Morris Eric Oliver James Purdum Rick Salonga Mike Marcantel Jeremy Green Eric Koenig Fillen Marck Sagadraca Bradley Vandergrift Computer Graphics Artists Grant Vicklund Kevin Carney Stuart Allan Jonathan Kim Krummell II Sean McDuffie Benjamin Sakai Christopher Stover Andrew Jimenez Mike Montague Mark Orme Eric Whited Donald Kim Dominic Sidoli Charlie Winter Wang Film Productions Toon City Animation Yowza Animation 3D Digital Services by Animal Logic Animation Co-Production by Bardel Entertainment Mercury Filmworks AKOM Productions Ltd. Pixar Animation Studios DreamWorks Animation Storyboard Artists Randy Cartwright Brenda Chapman Stevey Hickner Simon Wells Cody Cameron Walt Dohrn Mark O'Hare Barry Johnson Pauley Fisher David P. Smith Christopher Miller David Moses Pimentel Paul Briggs Sean Bishop Kevin O'Brien Eric Koenig Thomas "Tom" Ellery Eric "Bibo" Bergeron Christopher Ure Conrad Vernon Visual Development & Character Designers Danny Haskett Carlos Grangel Nicolas Marlet Samuel Michlap Seth Engstrom Lucas Desmarcheler Christian Schellewald Kathy Altieri Richard Chavez Patrick Mate Carter Goodrich Raman "Noodle" Hui Animators Linda Bell Arnaud Berthier David Burgess Darrin Butts Andrea Simonti Eric Walls Tim George Richardo Curtis Michael Chavez Bob Bryan Duncan Marjoribanks Kenneth Morrissey Steve Horrocks Joe "Joey" Oh Ellen Woodburry Aaron Blaise Tim Cheung Dave Kupczyk Will Finn Yoshmichi Tamura Kathy Zielinski Simon Otto Alessandro Carloni Chris Wahl Gary Perkovac Roudolphe Guenoden David Berthier Franz Vischer Layout Artists Matthew Aspbury Guillaume Bonamy Johnny Braunreuther James Buckhouse Andy Chavez Eric Clark Brendan Houghton Karen A. Keller Christopher Lautrette Edguardo Olivares Gerald McAleece III Eric Oliver Mike Pilato Alexandre Puvilland Ritchie Sacilioc Jean-Luc Serraino Richard Shiba Vladimir Spasojevic Pierre-Olivier Vincent Mark Watts Bob Whitehill Keith Wilson Background Supervisor Kevin Turcotte Background Artists Final Line Animators Brett Newton David Svend Karoll Neil Eskuri Michael Garner Douglas Ikeler Neil Krepela Scott Singer Francois Antoine Matt Baer Andrew Brownlow Markus Burki Eddie Coffey James Farrington Leonard F.W. Green Al Holter Lewis Kofsky Henry LaBounta Andre LeBlanc James Lloyd Sean McLaughlin Beth S. Morris Constantine Promokhov Dennys Recchia Olun Riley Bobby Simmons Andrew Wheeler Paul Teolis Jeff Topping Steven Goldberg Scott F. Johnston Visual Effects Animators Michael Bauer Allen Blyth Christopher Jenkins Scottie Santoro Ben Snow Eusebio Torres Dennis Turner Kelvin Yasuda Nickelodeon Studios Additional Visual Effects by Matrix VFX Manex Visual Effects Giant Killer Robots Editorial & Post-Production Post-Production Sound Services Provided by SOUND STORM, INC. A Gordon Ecker Productions, Inc. Company Burbank, California Sound Effects Editors David Grimaldi, M.P.S.E. Chuck Michael, M.P.S.E. Special Sound Effects Provided by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music Featured Choirs Joan Beal Elin Carlson Randy Crenshaw Geoffrey Koch Terri Koide Rick Logan Jenny O'Grady Bobbi Page Wilbur Pauley Jasper Randall Rick Riso Lea Salonga Fletcher Sheridan Sally Stevens Oren Waters Suzanne Waters Elyse Willis Featured Musicians Bruce Young Berman Mark Berrow Rachel Bolt Thomas Bowes Tom Boyd Bobby Bruce Dennis Budimir Larry Bunker Christopher Clad Byron "Rocky" Davis Mike Deasy George J. Doering Carl Fortina M.B. Gordy Endre Granat Ralphie Grierson J.J. Holiday Craig Huxley Tommy Johnson Armand Kaproff Nathan Kaproff Milton Kestenbaum Norman Ludwin Warren Luening Marina Manukian Steve Mair Tommy Morgan Tim Morrison Richard Nash Tom Raney Emil Richards Frank Ricotti J. Peter Robinson Steven Schaeffer Jim Self James Thatcher Bruce White Don Williams Jerry Williams Jonathan Williams Title Sequences by Kaleidoscope Films Group Limited and R/Greenberg Associates The Producers Wish to Thank The City and County of San Francisco, California, USA Ministere de la Culture Abraham Lincoln High School Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. Apple Corporation Steve Jobs Chrysler Group LLC Dodge Corporation Ram Trucks John Francis Dodge Horace Elgin Dodge General Motors Company GMC Fiat Chrysler Automobiles, USA Hewlett-Packard Enterprises LG Electronics Intel Corporation Ford Motor Company Wendy's Chevrolet Samsung Electronics Planet Hollywood Toon Boom Animation Pizza Hut Chick-Fil-A Volkswagen Bank of America Argos ASDA Sainsbury's Tesco Toymaster Toys R Us Woolworths The LEGO Group Mattel, Inc. Dunkin' Donuts TCL Chinese Theaters Cinemark Theaters San Francisco Police Department The British Film Commission (BFC) Ragdoll Productions The British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) Canada Film Capital British Columbia Film Commission Dolby Laboratories Sony Corporation Sony Pictures Entertainment Nickelodeon Andrew Davenport Anne Wood United States Postal Service Chiquita Brands International Dole Food Company Cisco Systems, Inc. The Black Diamond Group, Inc. Gulfstream Aerospace Corporation The Hanso Foundation Burger King Florida Hospital Florida Hospital Centra Care San Francisco General Hospital Massachusetts Institute of Technology Massachusetts General Hospital Papa John's Pizza Ronald McDonald House Charities McDonald's Corporation Rovio Entertainment The Walt Disney Company Universal Studios Warner Bros. Entertainment The Coca-Cola Company Starbucks Coffee Company Nestlé PepsiCo Sprite Blackberry Chuck E. Cheese's Baskin Robbins Dr. Pepper Snapple Group Subway Snapple Tea 7-UP Pontiac American Beverage Association Procter & Gamble Publix Super Markets Netflix The District of Hollywood, California, USA The City of Los Angeles, California, USA The City of Burbank Secret Exit Hollywood High School The City of Atlanta Turner Broadcasting System Florida Film Commission Georgia Film Commission The Government of United Kingdom The Government of Ireland The Government of United States of America The City of Vallejo Avid Technology Adobe Systems Autodesk Lucasfilm FLIR Systems Yoobi YouTube Google Nerdist Kid Dangerous Wells Fargo Mercedes-Benz Rhone Apparel Under Armour Fruit of the Loom Single Stone and Nak Armstrong Slow Watches AG Jeans Philips Electronics 20th Century Fox Film Corporation Paramount Pictures Corporation Pearson Education, Inc. AT&T T-Mobile CW4K BODYARMOR NASA Viacom ATN Channel Jaya TV Tamil Entertainment Television Gullane Entertainment HiT Entertainment Nick Jr. Sony Pictures Networks CBS Corporation DHX Media The Cookie Jar Company Purina Jaguar Land Rover Sharp Corporation Pillsbury Special Thanks to Toronto Film and Television Office The City of Toronto The City of Winnipeg The City of New York The City of Taipei The City of Lousiana 20th Century Fox Animation Jerry Beck Blue Sky Studios California Institute of the Arts Cartoon Network Studios The Disney and Pixar Story Trust DreamWorks Animation Duncan Studio Gracie Films Illumination Entertainment Glen Keane Jay Leno Leonard Maltin Rob Marshall Marvel Studios Nickelodeon Animation Studio Pixar Animation Studios Studio Ghibli Walt Disney Animation Studios Warner Animation Group Warner Bros. Animation Animation Special Thanks to James Baxter Laurie Biernacki Don Bluth Utit Choomuang Brett Coker Francesco Del Cueto Antoni D'Ocon Caleb Elbourn Dawn Finley Gabriel Garcia Ellen Howard Oliver Jean-Marie Brian Kokoszka Shelley McCully Ron McNutt Steve Mills Heriberto Morales Marc du Pontavice Jesse Torres Frans Vischer Andrew Adamson Darla Anderson Stephen Anderson Mark Andrews Bonnie Arnold Noah Baumbach Kristine Belson Brad Bird Paul Briggs Chris Buck Jared Bush Ron Clements Melissa Cobb Josh Cooley Ronnie del Carmen Kevin Deters Pete Docter Lauren Faust Gary Goldman Don Hahn Stephen Hillenburg Byron Howard Vicky Jenson Phil Johnston John Lasseter Jennifer Lee David Lindsay-Abaire Phil Lord Angus Maclane Craig McCracken Michael McCullers Tom McGrath Lauren McMullan Chris Meledandri Chris Miller Rob Minkoff Mike Mitchell Hayao Miyazaki Rich Moore John Musker Jennifer Yuh Nelson Bob Peterson Steve Purcell Anthony and Joe Russo Chris Sanders Dan Scanlon David Silverman Peter Sohn David Soren Andrew Stanton Christina Steinberg Paul Tibbitt Gary Trousdale Guillermo del Toro Lee Unkrich Chris Wedge Dean Wellins Simon Wells Stevie Wermers-Skelton Chris Williams Richard Williams Kirk Wise Raymond Zibach Steven DeNure Steven Spielberg Roy Lee Megan Ellison Category:Credits